


Mon Ami? Mon Amour?

by the_glare_you_see



Series: A Collection of Jensoo [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, French, Jennie and Jisoo are soft people, im jensoo trash, jensoo, random languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: "Sleeping Schedules were overrated anyway."Also posted on Wattpad, come find me and follow me (if you want)





	Mon Ami? Mon Amour?

Staying up until one in the morning was not a strange occurrence for Jennie. In fact, she does it so often that the mere thought of a sleep schedule was bizarre. But what wasn't normal about this particular night (or morning) was the fact that _Jisoo_ of all people decided to stay up with her. They were stretched out on the floor of their dorm room, staring up at the ceiling in amiable silence.

"What does it mean?" Jisoo asked softly as she broke the comfortable silence that was settled between them. Jennie craned her neck to look at her in confusion, but Jisoo kept her eyes fixed firmly on the ceiling. Jennie looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"What does _what_ mean." She replied as her eyes traced the plastic stars that were scattered around.

" _Mon_ _ami._ You call everyone but me that." Jisoo said, with a voice that was carefully wiped clean of emotion. Jennie pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

"...It means my friend." She said softly. She felt Jisoo shuffle around next to her, and she didn't need to have her eyes open in order to know that Jisoo was laying on her side and staring at her.

"So, I take it that you do not think of me as a friend," She stated, hurt. Jennie scolded herself silently as she opened her eyes and rearranged her body to face Jisoo. The moonlight must be playing tricks on her eyes because there was no way that Jisoo could look like a fucking goddess at one in the morning. _But it is Jisoo,_ Jennie reasoned with herself, _so it makes sense._ Jisoo cleared her throat gently and Jennie snapped out of her Jisoo induced trance and remembered that she was supposed to be answering a question.

"I...think of you as something more...valuable than a friend." She cautiously said, " _Mon amour,_ " She watched in silent fascination as Jisoo's face flushed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You do?" She shyly asked as she brought a hand up to Jennie's face. Jennie felt her breath hitch at the feather-light traces that Jisoo's fingers left on her jaw.

"Yeah," Jennie breathed, as she leaned into Jisoo's palm and watched Jisoo's eyes fold into crescents and pull her even further, "definitely more valuable than a friend." Jisoo chuckled and her eyes twinkled mischievously as she pulled Jennie into a gentle kiss.

They laid there for a while, wrapped up in each other and their soft, glowing world, trading gentle kisses, soft smiles, and cheeky grins.

"Jendeukie?" Jisoo softly asked as she snuggled into Jennie's warmth.

"Yes, _mon amour?_ " Jennie replied, just as soft. Jisoo smiled slightly and buried herself deeper into Jennie's arms.

"Nothing just wanted to say _Miluji tě._ " Jisoo murmured sleepily, and Jennie huffed out a laugh.

"Mhmm, _Miluji tě,_ too," she replied, stumbling slightly on the pronunciation. Jisoo just laughed and shook her head, and Jennie could feel herself fall deeper for the girl that was named Kim Jisoo.

Sleeping schedules were overrated anyway.


End file.
